


Stealing

by icemakestars



Series: NaNoWriMo Shorts (Fairy Tail) [2]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Secret Relationship, lying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 02:24:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8471935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icemakestars/pseuds/icemakestars
Summary: Sting knows that his father would never approve of his relationship with Rogue, so he thinks of a plan to make them all happy.





	

 

“Rogue, I’ve got a plan.” Sting stopped pacing, turning on his heel and bending his knees. The way his entire weight was balanced on his toes made him sway slightly, and Rogue eyed him with caution.

“Go on then.” Rogue sighed, leaning back against the chair and holding his hands behind his head. He wanted to lean in to Sting, to take Sting’s face in his and press butterfly kisses along Sting’s jaw, but he couldn’t. It was too painful.

“Right, so you know I love you?” Sting said flatly, but with a sincerity so ardent Rogue physically recoiled. Swallowing the emotion in his throat, Rogue nodded quickly.

“I can’t ask you to be my boyfriend. If my father found out, he’d hurt you to get to me, and I won’t do that to you.” Sting’s voice and eyes softened, his hand reaching out to rest on Rogue’s knee. If he felt the way Rogue tensed at the touch, he didn’t mention it aloud. Rogue was grateful for that.

Sting couldn’t be with him. It was a fact, and one which Rogue had long ago accepted. He thought that maybe after all of this time, the burning in his chest would have been doused, and the moisture in his eyes dried up. But they hadn’t, and Rogue felt frustrated that he was beginning to express this type of emotion around Sting, especially since he could not be held responsible for what was happening.

“However,’ Sting began, using Rogue’s knees as a way to push himself into a standing position, leaning over Rogue, ‘I won’t let you go. I can’t, Rogue; I need you.” Sting kissed the skin under Rogue’s eyes, drying any tears which the younger boy could not control.

Rogue keened into the touch, craving more but knowing that he shouldn’t. “So what do we do, Sting?” His voice broke over Sting’s name, fingers coming into contact with Sting’s shirt and gripping hard.

“My issue is that I hate lying to my father. He may be a homophobic arse, but he’s all I have, and he’s never been a bad parent. I owe it to him to be as honest as I can. So, I have an idea: we don’t label this. We carry on as we are now, _exactly_ as we are right now, but don’t make anything official to anyone else other than us. That way, if my father ever asks me if I have a boyfriend, I can say ‘No’ and it be the honest truth.” Sting’s eyes were gleaming with sly hope.

Rogue blinked rapidly, trying to comprehend what Sting had just said. When he spoke, his mouth was dry. “That is, without a doubt, the stupidest plan you’ve ever had. And let’s be real, there is a lot of competition.” 

Sting frowned dejectedly, but Rogue pressed their lips together in an attempt to silence any of Sting’s whining. 

“Of course I’m in.” Rogue pressed the words against Sting’s lips and his throat, curling the statement and his fingers into Sting’s hair and accepting the gratified hum Sting offers in response.

They sit there, curled around each other in desperate, breathless spurts, and accept what they are: not a couple, but… happy.

And that was enough. 


End file.
